


You Belong To Us

by Wolfling21



Series: When Three Hearts Beat As One [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: DomGlynda, DomOzpin, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Qrow is a brat, SubQrow, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: It's well known that Qrow is a little shit.But what isn't well known is that there are only two people the world he actually obeys... mostly because it's in his best interest to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my fiancé for putting this idea in my head while at dinner.
> 
> Contains some light Master/Pet play, talking of restraints and collaring.

"Oz! Hide me!" Qrow shouts, rushing into the room.

Ozpin blinks curiously at him and asks, "Why?"

"Qrow Matthias Branwen!"

"Oz." Qrow whines.

Oz sighs, opens one of his desk drawers and whispers "In."

Qrow rolls his eyes, shifts and dives into the drawer... which Ozpin shuts not a moment too soon.

The door connecting his office to the hall flys off it's hinges to land on the floor.

"Oz? Have you seen Qrow?" Glynda demands, stalking into the room.

"No Glynda. I have not. What has he done this time?" Oz tells her.

Glynda growls quietly and walks away, heels clicking.

"When I find Pookie..." she hisses.

"Glynda!" Oz calls after her as the drawer currently hiding Qrow rattles.

"Yes?" Glynda shouts.

Ozpin presses his foot against the drawer and calls, "The door?"

There is a moment of silence before the door picks itself up and settles itself back on it's hinges.

After a few moments, Oz pulls the drawer open to reveal a very disgruntled crow.

"She's gone. Now tell me why she was chasing you." Oz tells him.

The bird hops out of drawer and shifts back to human before stretching.

"I bought her a present." Qrow tells him.

"Glynda doesn't usually chase you for buying her a gift." Oz says.

Qrow smirks and pulls out his scroll as he leans over Oz's shoulder.

On the scroll is a picture of a black leather collar covered in rhinestones. Attached is a small tag with Glynda's name engraved on it.

"I had it custom made in Vacuo. They're into some pretty interesting things out there." Qrow smirks.

"Why was she chasing you for this?" Oz asks.

"I might have walked in during the middle of her class, got down on one knee and gave it to her. No idea how many students actually saw it." Qrow chuckles.

Oz smiles and says, "You know she's going to make you wear that tonight."

Qrow hums his agreement as Oz turns his chair to face him.

"Kneel." the older man whispers.

Qrow immediately does as he's told, watching Oz curiously.

This is not usually something they do in his office... in the middle of the school day.

For sake of keeping appearances up, they only play these games in the middle of the night when they know they won't be disturbed.

Oz motions him forward with a small crook of his finger and Qrow crawls forward to kneel directly in front of him.

Oz smiles softly and whispers, "Do you know how much I enjoy seeing you like this?"

"Probably as much as I like doing it." Qrow chuckles as Oz gently pets his hair.

Qrow's never been submissive or well behaved in his life... until the first time Oz had looked him right in the eye and whispered, "Kneel."

Qrow had knelt in a heartbeat and the sharp pull on his hair to make him look up had been enough of a reward... that and the warmth in Oz's eyes.

Eventually Glynda had gotten in on their games, teaching him to behave more and dishing out punishments when he disobeyed.

Qrow sighs contently and rests his head in Oz's lap, falling asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oz smiles softly at the sound of footsteps behind him.

"No heels?" He whispers.

"No... I didn't want to wake him." Glynda sighs as she leans down to kiss him.

The kiss is warm and lazy and Oz's eyes are a little glazed when she steps back.

Glynda sets a medium sized velvet box on his desk and opens it to reveal the collar Qrow had shown him the picture of.

"It is beautiful." Oz smiles.

"Yes it is." Glynda agrees.

Oz has never attempted to collar Qrow nor considered it. 

While a collar like this one means that it's wearer willingly belongs to someone, Oz usually sees it as a form of restraint.

Oz himself would never wear a collar and he would never ask Qrow to do something that he wouldn't do himself.

"You know he belongs to you as well." Glynda whispers, removing the collar from it's box.

"I am well aware." Oz assures her. 

They don't need to discuss his personal issues... she knows about them all too well.

Qrow stirs and blinks as Glynda slips the collar around his neck.

"Hello pet." She whispers, fastening the clasp and making sure to not catch any of his hair.

He looks up at her with a lazy smile and whispers, "Hello ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any confusion. This work posted twice because AO3 is currently being difficult


End file.
